The Secret
by keepholdingongleek
Summary: Summary: Takes place during season two. (Matt doesn't leave) The first week of school and life sucks for the Glee Club. They decide to get away for a weekend all together. What happens? I suck at summaries… Completely AU! If you use my story give credit. Dont forget to follow, review, and favorite...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but I do own my Glee playlistJ

Pairings:

*RachelxPuck

*SamxQuinn

*KurtxBlaine

*BrittneyxMike

*SantanaxMatt

*JoexSugar

ArtiexTina

MercedesxFinn

RoryxDani

(I don't really ship them unless they have a star. But I do ship finchel!)

A/N: First story. Don't hate. And I needed an even amount of characters so Dani (Season) goes to school with them. Oh, and Finn and Rachel are brother and sister. Leroy is their dad and Carole is their mom. And Rachel is a cheerio, and Quinn never got pregnant.

**Chapter 1: The Flashback: Part 1**

Rachel POV:

I wake up to my alarm buzzing really loudly. I wake up with a smile then realize what day is it. August 21, the first day back to school. The glee club has stayed in touch all summer. We even went to The Lima Community Fun Fair together yesterday. That's when everything went a little crazy.

_FLASHBACK:_

_Mr. Shue and Ms. Holiday disappeared hours ago. Which we were thankful for. They were making googlie eyes all day long._

_"We should all go on the Ferris wheel!" Santana shouted. All the couples nodded in response. "There are only four seats to a cart, so I call Matt, Brittany, and Mike." She stated as we started to form a line in front of the Ferris wheel. _

_We got on two by two. Santana and Matt followed by Mike and Brittany. Then it was Artie and Tina with Finn and Mercedes. Then Noah, I don't call him Puck, and I with Kurt and Blaine. Rory, Dani, Joe and Sugar after them. Quinn and Sam got on a cart alone, which but the way they were looking at each other was the best idea._

_Noah put his arm around me as we sat down. I felt so at home in his arms. I looked up and he was giving me him 100 watt smile. We got off the ride and he was whispering in my ear while we were holding hands. We forgot we didn't tell anyone we got together at the beginning of the summer. So when we looked up and everyone looked dumbfounded except Brittany who was smiling. She found us making out in the Wal-Mart parking lot. We made her promise not to tell, and lucky for us she didn't. Britt screeched and hugged us while chanting "Now I can tell Lord Tubbington!" The rest of the glee club kept looking at the three of us until Santana spoke up._

_"Okay, now we are heading to my house so you guys can confess." She said angrily while she started walking away. She coughed "A-HEM! LETS GET A MOVE ON WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"_

_I looked at him and whispered, "We will be up all night now." He nodded and we started to catch up to the rest of the members._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

**Chapter 2: The Flashback: Part 2**

**Santana's POV:**

_We all drove to my house silently except for the sound of the radio playing Katy Perry's Firework. We shuffled into my empty house very nervously. I sat by the fireplace while the rest sat on the floor or on the 3 movie style couches. Puck and Rachel stiffened on the love seat while all eyes were on them. Sugar decided to speak up._

_"SPILL!" she said eagerly. I watched as Rachel looked at Puck nervously. "Well," Puck started. "It all started at Quinn's beach house for our end of the year glee party…" Rachel looked like she saw a ghost. "And I guess we've dated ever since. The only reason Britt knows is because she…" _

_Brittany cut him off. "I was at Wal-Mart getting a new diary because Lord Tubbington ate the last diary and I saw them walking out. I followed them so I could say hi but their cart was too squeaky so they couldn't hear me coming. I stopped when I saw them kissing," the girls started to awe while the boys groaned. "It was getting gross so I stopped them and they told me to keep it a secret. I didn't even tell my diary." She squealed with happiness._

_I looked up to see Rachel even more flushed if possible and a red tomato faced Puck. Everyone just stared for a while until we heard a glass smash in the back yard. Everyone jumped. "What was that?" Quinn spoke up hesitant. _

_"I don't know." We all got up to see what it was. When we reached the patio door, I was about to unlock it when someone knocked on the front door. All of us girls were in our boyfriends arms._

_"I thought your parents weren't supposed to be back for another 3 months." Puck said suddenly. "They aren't." I replied unsure._

_We all went to the front door and Finn opened the door. It was Carole. Then I realized it was everyone ones parents, beside mine, and Mr. Schuster? They looked concerned so I let them in. Once we all settled in Sam spoke up, "not that I don't love you all, but why are you guys here?" The New Directions nodded. _

_The adults looked at each other, "Guys." Mr. Shue started "We need you guys to stay together at someone's house tonight. No one can be alone, not even to go to the bathroom." We looked at each other confused. "Someone broke into the WMHS file department and took all the files, including the Glee clubs. The only thing they didn't take was the locker info. Everyone is staying at the Hudson's. You guys will stay in Finn and Rachel's rooms while the parents will be downstairs. We have all your stuff except Santana's. Get it and we will go."_

_"But school starts tomorrow," Tina said with an edge in her voice. Everyone still had their mouth wide open._

_"Nothing we can do." Mike's mom said._

**_End of flashback_**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: you already know

Chapter 3:

NO ONES POV:

All the girls woke up to the song of Rachel's alarm clock. One Directions, Best Song Ever. The boys woke up only because they heard Santana screeching in Spanish," ¿Por qué son ustedes me despertaba en la hora terrible, Dios! Es demasiado temprano para esto. ¡Déjame en paz antes de que libra sus rostros en!" Matt new it was a mistake made by Quinn because they all knew better than to wake up his girlfriend.

Once everyone was up they headed out. Football Players in one car, Cheerios in another, the other Gleeks in the next. None of them have really talked outside of waking each other up or "pass the orange juice."

Nobody knew how to react. When everyone pulled up in the lot they noticed how many cars were in the lot. It looks like a ton of people carpooled. They all were very close to each other. "Okay guys." Mike spoke up, "here's the plan, we escort each other to each class, two people together if not more, never go on your own." He fake coughed, "Puck," before Puck could reply Rachel kissed him. Every couple caught on and kissed their loved one. The only reason the couples stopped is because they hear Coach Sue scream, "Captain Berry, Vice Captain Ditz, Sandbags, Claws, Porcelain, Aretha stop eating your boyfriends and get to practice!" behind her was Coach Beiste yelling, "Boys now is not the time! PDA between all of you is too much!" (A/N Blaine, Joe, Rory on the football team) That left Sugar and Dani alone. They followed them to the field to watch because they were too scared to leave.

After practice they hit the showers. When they left the locker room, still not talking, they found the boys already there with Dani and Sugar. Noah grabbed Rachel and dragged her to her locker so they were out of earshot. Behind them they heard whistling and wolf calls. Puck turned around a flipped them the bird. When they got to her locker he looked into her eyes. She could see the determined look in his face. "What's wrong with you?" she asked curiously. "Rach, I-I-I…" he started. She finished for him, "I love you, too." He looked at her with relief and confusion. "How'd you?"

"That you will find out on your own time." She gave him a suggestive wink. He picked her up and swung her around. That's until he noticed the club was still watching. She noticed and said, "Maybe we should give them something to look at." He looked at her in surprise. "We shall." She grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Mis ojos, mis ojos! Nadie quiere ver eso!" Santana shrieked. They laughed for the first time since they heard what happened. The first bell rang and they got into their groups and headed to their homerooms.

* * *

Finally, what has felt like years, it was seventh hour, Glee. The glee club sat down and waited for who was late again. When he walked in he immediately walked to the white board. **_TOGETHERNESS. _**Oh, goodness. "Mr. Shue we know what you're trying to do, but it can't change what's happening. " Finn stated seriously. "That's the point, I'm putting you guys in partners to do a song about togetherness," he sighed. "The partners are…

Rachel and Sam

Noah and Dani

Mercedes and Mike

Kurt and Santana

Blaine and Brittany

Sugar and Tina

Rory and Joe

Finn and Artie

They all arrived at the Hudson house and no one was there. They opened the door to find they wouldn't be home until 11 tonight because they are going to the police station. When they got Artie thought the door they started fighting over the bathroom. The Hudson house only has 4 bathrooms for 16 people and if their parents were their 25 people in one house. The boys looked at each other knowingly. The boys kissed their girlfriends at the same time. The girls seemed to shut up only to have Puck, Mike, Matt, and Sam run up or downstairs to the bathroom. Little did they know there was a ½ bathroom in Rachel ad Finns lounge in the basement. Finn and Rachel looked at each other very serious. Squinting, Finn could see Rachel meant business. So she escaped while everyone watched her. "We have a ½ bath downstairs." Finn said sounding defeated.

They all went their separate ways to wait in line for the bathroom. By the time everyone was done and in their pajamas in was 9:30 pm. Their parents weren't going to be back for an hour and a half. "Let's watch a movie!" Mercedes and Dani said at the same time. They got up and went to their movie collection. They came back with Pitch Perfect. (A/N I made my mom pick the movie:'D)

**_Puck's POV:_**

By the time all the girls were asleep, in the boy's laps I might add, it was only ten o'clock. We didn't know what do. I just sat there stroking Rachel's hair. Her breathing was so peaceful. I was I a trance until I heard Mike whisper/ yell, "Whipped" then all the boys snickered. I flipped them all the bird showing it to everyone until I felt Rachel stir. Then Quinn screamed. We looked around curiously. Sugar started yelling, "Leave us alone!" until Tina's phone rang. They all went silent. We didn't know what was happening. Mercedes sat up as did the others when she said, "They are coming."

* * *

Santana's Dictionary:

(1) Why are you guys waking me up at the God awful hour! It's way too early for this. Leave me alone before I pound your faces in!

(2) My eyes, my eyes! No one wants to see that!

A/N who do you think is coming? Cliffhanger...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope, still nothing

Chapter 4: I'm just kidding

The boys looked around terrified. The girls looked at them then started cracking up. Brittany started hyperventilating. "You—Should—Have—Seen – Your—Faces!" they were laughing so hard they were crying. When everyone calmed down they noticed the time 10:55. "Well," Rachel said yawning. I'm going to bed. "Goodnight!" she said to everyone, winking at Puck, who smacked her ass in return.

"Hey, that's my sister. You better watch it." Finn said jokingly. That's when the girls got up and shuffled toward the stairs. "You guys coming or what?" Santana asked. They didn't need to be asked twice. They all went to Rachel's room just in time to hear the parents come home.

"Do you think the kids are away?" Sam's mom asked the rest of the parents.

"Hurry, pretend you're asleep!" Finn whisper yelled. They all got comfortable just in time as all the parents squeezed in the diva's bedroom. "Should we separate them?" Mercedes dad asked. "They look to peaceful, let them be." Tina's mom budded in. The teens opened their eyes when they heard the door closed and the squeak of the stairs. They all let out a sigh of relief. Santana just about jumped Matt, who wasn't complaining. It took 2 boys and 2 girls to get her off of him. "Not in my room you won't!" Rachel said firmly.

* * *

They don't remember falling asleep or setting Rachel's alarm clock. "YOU MAKE ME FEEL, LIKE I'M LIVING A—"that's when Dani chucked the alarm clock across the room. "No me gusta esto. tiene que dejar con el despertador idiota canción sing. Que es demasiado pronto para esta mierda!" Santana yelled in Spanish yet again. This time nobody messed with her. Instead they all ran for the bathroom.

When Rachel came out in her cheerios uniform, she started to tease Noah. She would bend over, or cross her leg seductively. The other Cherrios caught on because Noah couldn't ever be in the same room as her. Everyone was laughing because most the cheerios were doing the same thing. Most the boys left the room in the end. Finally, the parents that were left yelled at them to leave. They only had one car because Pucks mom took his truck and Rachel's broke down. Every other car was somewhere else. Most the girls sat in their boyfriends lap unless their boyfriend was jammed in the trunk.

They all arrived to school early. There were no practices today besides glee. They day went by fast and another day without slushies. Soon they found themselves in glee. Mr. Shue walked in with Mrs. Holliday. He announced she was the judge and they were off.

First, were Finn and Artie. They sang Fall Together by Aerosmith

Looking through the looking glass, looking back at me  
I've got x-ray rear view vision but I don't like what I see

Now, I should not bitch and moan but there's not much I can do  
When you're hangin' by a thread and I'm hangin' on to you

Baby, we can fall apart or we can fall together  
It's a long way down  
We can make a new start, never say never  
We can fall apart or we can fall together  
Fall together  
Fall together  
Fall together

Now I know you feel compelled when you're way down in the dumps  
Every road can take some turns, every road has got it's bumps

Now you got to know yourself, you got to play it smart  
'cause you suffer for your sanity if you suffer for your art

Baby, we can fall apart or we can fall together  
It's a long way down  
We can make a new start, never say never  
We can fall apart or we can fall together  
Fall together  
Fall together  
Fall together

Now, honey, I got this feelin' somethin' funny, I don't what it is  
My knees are shakin', my heart is racin' and the ground's about to give

Baby, we can fall apart or we can fall together  
It's a long way down  
We can make a new start, never say never  
We can fall apart or we can fall together

Baby, we can fall apart or we can fall together  
It's a long way down  
We can make a new start, never say never  
We can fall apart or we can fall together

(fall together, fall together) fall together (x5)  
(fall together) fall together fall together

Then Kurt and Santana who sang Simple Together by Alanis Morissette. Rory and Joe sang Back Together Again by Hall & Oates. Blaine and Brittany sang Marry You by Bruno Mars. Sugar and Tina sang We're all in This Together from High School Musical which was very awkward. Mercedes and Mike sang With You by Usher. Noah and Dani sang All of Me by John Legend. And lastly, Rachel and Sam sang Imagine by John Lennon.

Imagine there's no heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below us  
Above us only sky  
Imagine all the people  
Living for today...

Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too  
Imagine all the people  
Living life in peace...

You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will be as one

Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger  
A brotherhood of man  
Imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world...

You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will live as one

Rachel's POV:

Once I opened my eyes after finishing the song I noticed the tears in everyone's eyes. It actually made me shocked. After a second of awkward silences Santana stood up, "Bravo, Brava! Eso fue maravilloso, mi amigo! El día ha llegó donde Rachel-fucking-Berry era fantástico. Párese el culo y aplaudir esta perra!" Everyone burst into applause. BEST. DAY. EVR.

* * *

Santana's Dictionary:

(1) I don't like this. You need to stop with the sing song dumbass alarm clock. It's too early for this shit!

(2) Bravo, Brava! That was wonderful, my friend! The day has come where Rachel-Fucking-Berry was fantastic. Stand your asses up and applaud this bitch!

A/N the last line was a tweet from Cory that I'm pretty sure was about Lea. I hate having to say was. Tear, tear.


End file.
